


【盾冬】小奶狗撩汉记（十）PWP片段

by FrankCEF



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankCEF/pseuds/FrankCEF
Summary: 小奶狗的第一次~





	【盾冬】小奶狗撩汉记（十）PWP片段

“你这个臭小子！” Bucky起身跪到小Stevie的身体两侧，从小Stevie宽松的短裤下缘慢慢探了进去，抚摸起小Stevie的滚烫的性器。

“嗯嗯！！！”小Stevie被Bucky温柔的触碰刺激得浑身一颤。

“小混蛋，你是怎么长这么大的？嗯？”Bucky虚虚握住小Stevie沉甸甸的双球轻轻搓揉起来。

“我……啊……”一波波的快感如潮水般涌入小Stevie的大脑，虽然看不见Bucky的动作，但是他能清晰地感受到，随着Bucky的动作，他敏感的龟头一下一下地蹭到内裤粗糙的布料上，带给他一种难以言喻的奇妙感觉。

“来，小屁股抬一下！”Bucky拍了拍小Stevie的臀部。

大脑已经完全当机的小Stevie把自己完完全全交给了他的Bucky哥哥，他听话地用手支起身子，把屁股抬了起来。

Bucky拽住小Stevie的内裤边，缓缓地褪下小Stevie的内裤。终于得到解放的小小Stevie迫不及待地弹了出来，“啪”的一声拍打在小Stevie的小腹上，引得小Stevie一阵脸红。 

看着小Stevie胯间的巨物，Bucky不禁感慨道：“哟！我们小Stevie终于长大了呀！”

被他的Bucky哥哥这么一夸，小Stevie的自信心瞬间爆棚。大概是为了显示它的存在感，小小Stevie还十分配合地跳了几下。这让小Stevie本来就通红的脸红得更厉害了。

“小混蛋！你知不知道你脸红的样子有多可爱啊？”Bucky柔声说道，他忍不住亲了一下小Stevie红彤彤的脸颊。

“Bucky哥哥……嗯嗯……我还要……还要……”小Stevie急不可耐地顶了顶胯，示意Bucky哥哥继续帮他解决胯间的肿胀。

“看你猴急的！”Bucky“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。他往后退了退，握住小Stevie的勃起，让小Stevie的包皮随着他的撸动不停地与柱身与龟头摩擦。

“舒服嘛？”

“嗯……舒服……再快一点Bucky哥哥……”

Bucky加快了手速，同时用另一只手罩住小Stevie的蘑菇头，配合着撸动茎身的左手，转着圈用掌心轻轻按压。

看着小Stevie满脸沉醉的表情，Bucky决定给他加点码。

他弯下腰，轻轻含住了小Stevie的龟头，然后伸出舌头，像吃糖一般的吮吸起小Stevie的前端。

“Bucky哥哥……呃啊……你……”小Stevie被Bucky的举动吓呆了。要知道，这可是连在他梦中都不曾出现过的香艳画面。他下意识地挺了挺腰，追逐那个湿热的天堂。

“喜欢吗？”

“喜……嗯啊……喜欢……Bucky哥哥……啊……Bucky哥哥好棒……”小Stevie爽得语无伦次地说道。

感受到手中的勃起硬度陡然增加，Bucky猜测小Stevie可能是要射了，于是加快了撸动速度。

随着Bucky手速的加快，小Stevie只觉一种前所未有的感觉在小腹深处迅速集结，急不可耐地想寻找一个突破口，“Bucky哥哥……啊……嗯……难……难受……Bucky哥哥……”他胡乱地喊着Bucky的名字，试图想让自己从这种感觉中摆脱出来。

Bucky见状加重了吮吸的力度，帮助小Stevie快速攀上巅峰。然后他把舌头抵在小Stevie的蘑菇头上，一只手飞快地撸动柱身，另一只手继续搓揉小Stevie的双球，“Stevie……射吧……射给我Stevie……射出来宝贝……”

小Stevie只觉自己的蛋蛋一阵紧缩，然后一股股白色的液体从尿道口喷射而出，伴随着从灵魂深处迸发的极致的快感，让他忍不住叫出声来。

“现在舒服了吧？”Bucky洗完手走回房间，对喘着气还在高潮余韵中的小Stevie说道。

“嗯……”

“混小子，射这么多！差点被你呛到！” Bucky取来毛巾，一边仔仔细细地帮小Stevie做清洁，一边“责怪”他。


End file.
